Modern petroleum drilling and production operations demand a great quantity of information relating to the parameters and conditions downhole. Such information typically includes the location and orientation of the borehole and drilling assembly, earth formation properties, and parameters of the downhole drilling environment. The collection of information relating to formation properties and downhole conditions is commonly referred to as “logging”, and can be performed during the drilling process itself (hence the term “logging while drilling” or “LWD,” frequently used interchangeably with the term “measurement while drilling” or “MWD”).
Various measurement tools exist for use in LWD. One such tool is the resistivity tool, which includes one or more antennas for transmitting an electromagnetic signal into the formation and one or more antennas for receiving a formation response. When operated at low frequencies, the resistivity tool may be called an “induction” tool, and at high frequencies it may be called an electromagnetic wave propagation tool. Though the physical phenomena that dominate the measurement may vary with frequency, the operating principles for the tool are consistent. In some cases, the amplitude and/or the phase of the receive signals are compared to the amplitude and/or phase of the transmit signals to measure the formation resistivity. In other cases, the amplitude and/or phase of multiple receive signals are compared to each other to measure the formation resistivity.
When plotted as a function of depth or tool position in the borehole, the logging tool measurements are termed “logs.” Such logs may provide indications of hydrocarbon concentrations and other information useful to drillers and completion engineers. In particular, azimuthally-sensitive logs may provide information useful for steering the drilling assembly because they can inform the driller when a target formation bed has been entered or exited, thereby enabling modifications to the drilling program that will provide much more value and higher success than would be the case using only seismic data. However, the utility of such logs is often impaired by the latency between a drill-bit's penetration of a bed boundary and the collection of log information sufficient to alert the driller to that event.
It should be understood that the drawings and corresponding detailed description do not limit the disclosure, but on the contrary, they provide the foundation for understanding all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the appended claims.